


Love Yourself

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: With the help of Lucy, Zoe learns to love herself.





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> All characters portrayed in the story are 18 years old or older.

*****

**The Talk**

"Really Zoe? Like really?" Jessica said as she took a sit in her clean, white kitchen, "haven't we talk about this before?" She was clearly mad at the teen that sat across the table from her. Zoe had long, shiny, flowing red hair that cascaded down her back, reaching her ass. She seemed detached from the world around, her blue eyes transfixed on the wall above her mother.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Zoe protested, "It was just some fun and games, really." Her slim body was shaking with frustration.

"Just fun and games?!" Jessica asked, Zoe knew better and didn't answer, "how is ruining a classroom fun and games? I can't believe I am sheltering a vandal in my house."

"oh, come on mom!" Zoe said, "I am not a vandal, it was just an accident."

"An accident? Really?" Jessica appeared lost in thought for a moment as silent filled the room, she collected her blonde hair into a ponytail, "let's hear it lady, tell me what happened, this better be good."

Zoe cleared her throat, "You know Joy, right?"

"Of course," Jessica answered, "the girl you stuck to the wall, hard not to know her now."

"Right," Zoe cringed in her sit, it was the wrong question to ask her mom at this point, "we were having fun mom, just innocent fun."

"Come on Zoe, you are not a child, you're 18 now, you have to start acting like an adult, you didn't have "fun", you were having intercourse with Joy!"

"Jesus mom! We didn't have sex, she only went down on me-" Zoe tried to shoot back at her mom but was cut short.

"That is oral intercourse Zoe! Don't try to outsmart me, young lady." Jessica's face was slowly turning red with anger.

"Okay, okay," Zoe knew this type of talk will only land her a bigger punishment, "but I did listen to you mom, I didn't fuck her, I didn't want her pregnant, just like you said." She finished with a smile.

"Ohh, honey, you just don't get it, do you? With a girl like you Joy will be pregnant just by being in the room when the time comes." Jessica explained, "It's been three years since your last incident, you were doing so well..."

"I can't help it mom," Zoe pleaded, "things just got out of hand, you know how it is..."

"I don't actually," Jessica corrected, "I've had my turn being a teenager and I've played around with boys and girls just like you did, but I never vandalized a classroom."

"well..." Zoe lingered for a moment before reaching down below the table, "you never had this!" She exclaimed as she pulled her massive cock and dropped it on the table. A loud slam echoed back from the walls as the rod crushed against the wood and silence filled the room. This wasn't the first time Jessica saw it, Zoe rarely bothered hiding it when she was at home, Jessica made sure to keep the privacy in her home and all the windows were one-way mirrors, she wanted Zoe to feel comfortable. The penis looked to be as long as Zoe's forearm and as thick too, Jessica knew Zoe was huge, but it looked like she was still growing, the flash covered in throbbing veins.

"Zoe! Please, get dressed, this is inappropriate!" Jessica protested.

Zoe didn't move, the felling of wood against her cock was so pleasant, and the cool air moving across it's delicate skin, for a moment she considered playing with it once more.

"Okay young lady, you asked for it," Jessica slammed her hand on the table, "Zoe Alibar Wilson! You are grounded!"

The words pulled Zoe out of her pleasure induced trance. She grabbed her cock and tucked it back into her pants, "No, please, mom, anything but detention." She pleaded in a desperate voice.

"No Zoe, you overdid it." Jessica said in a calm, assertive voice, "You father is probably turning in his grave hearing what you did."

Hearing this, Zoe felt like dying there and then. Her father passed a few days before she was born. Even though she never met him, Zoe always wanted to make him proud of her. Hearing her mother's words was like getting stabbed in the heart. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You will come back home right after school, no tricks," Jessica started defining her daughter's punishment, "you will do your homework and then you will help with house chores, and yes Zoe, that includes cleaning the toilet every now and then."

Zoe was on the verge of crying, she tried to hold her voice, "F... For how long mom?"

"I'd say two weeks are enough for you to learn your lesson." Jessica concluded, "you can go to your room now."

Zoe lifted herself from the chair and made her way back to her room. As the door closed behind her she felt a like a dam broke in her heart and she broke into tears. She took off her top and revealed her breasts, they were rather hefty and as she undid her E cup bra they sprung out and jiggled before coming to rest in an almost perfect teardrop shape. Her pink nipples puffed and sensitive.

Next, she remover her pants and released her cock. It was a monster of a thing, hanging all the way down to her knees, flaccid. It flopped around and occasionally smacked Zoe's legs.

As she walked around the room she saw something through her tear stained eyes that made her stop in her tracks. Slowly she turned to the mirror where she noticed her reflection. She couldn't help but stare right into the eyes of the crying girl before her, she inspected her body with a merciful look, "I know it's not your fault girl, I know you were born this way, you don't deserve this punishment-" Zoe's monologue ended when her mother called her down for dinner, she dressed once more and went down to eat.

**The Issue With Mrs. Totnro**

The classroom was dead quiet, the kind of silence that follows an accident. All the tables and chairs tossed to the corners of the room. Zoe sat on her ass in the middle, her deep, crystal, blue eyes blinked, they were the only part of her body that wasn't covered in cum. She sighed.

"Damn Joy... I wanted you to stop... I asked you to stop..." Zoe whispered. Suddenly, she felt something wet falling on her head, she looked up at the ceiling and noticed it too was covered with a thick layer of cum that started drizzling down. Looking around, every inch of the room was doused with cum and the air carried the pungent smell of her musky sperm. Between her legs rested her huge cock, it laid flat on the floor, the tip still releasing its generous discharge. It has been 3 years since she messed up like that.

Slowly she tried to stand up, she placed her foot on the ground in an attempt to find solid land, but everything was covered in her love juice and she slipped. She fell down on her balls, making her yelp in pain. After the pain dissipated Zoe signed with relief, had her balls been full, such a fall would surely make her cum again. she was already in trouble, no need to add more.

"Ahhhhhh..." A long, low moan came from the wall in front of Zoe. She looked closely at the wall when she noticed a curvaceous figure collapsing onto the floor. It was Joy, she too was covered in Zoe's cum. It was so thick that if Zoe didn't know who was in the room with her beforehand she would have a hard time telling if the figure was male or female, even with Joy having H cup breasts, every single inch of her body was covered with unbelievable amounts of cum. Zoe understood that walking will be impossible with all the cum covering the floor, slowly she placed her hands on the ground and started moving on her hands and legs toward Joy, taking her time to keep her balance. Lucky for Zoe, Joy was rather close, she sat on the cum covered floor next to Joy.

"Are you alive Joy?" Zoe asked.

Joy didn't answer her, instead she moaned and groaned, her body convulsing. It took Zoe a moment to comprehend what was going on before the understanding dawned on her. Joy was still having an orgasm.

"Okay, I need to get out of here, wash myself and then I'll deny any connection to what happened, mom will back..." Zoe started formulating a plan to get her out of this mess when the door opened and in walked Ms. Totnro, Zoe's and Joy's teacher. "What is going on here?". Zoe didn't know what to say, one part of her wanted to warn the teacher not to slip on the floor, another part wanted to hide... before Zoe had enough time to decide, her teacher tried to take a step and, like Zoe before her, slipped and fell on her ass with a painful groan. Her outfit got covered with Zoe's cum.

After she regained her composure, Ms. Totnro looked right at the girls, somehow, even though they were both covered in Zoe's juice from head to toe she managed to recognize Zoe. "Zoe, what happened here?" She demanded an explanation.

"I have no idea," Zoe lied, "I just got here a moment ago and found Joy like this."

Zoe really hoped that her lie will stick, but she knew it was a longshot. The teacher looked around to try and piece things together, after a short pause she spoke.

"You shouldn't lie to a teacher young lady," Ms. Totnro tried to find solid, dry ground, "I don't know how you did it Zoe, how you covered the room with this fake cum, but I can see your fake plastic cock over there between your legs. Don't take me for a fool, you girls are in trouble."

**Jessica**

Zoe could have sworn she still feels the taste. It was the sweetest strawberry she ever had. As she approached her house she stopped in her tracks and looked at her watch, it displayed the time, 01:19. "Shit," Zoe whispered to herself, "curfew starts at 12:00. Hope mom is asleep when I arrive..." suddenly she felt a shift in her pants, her cock was starting to wake up.

"Not right now baby," Zoe made her way down the service road to her house. She noted the light in the Living Room was on; she knew her mother might be there, waiting for her. She slowly ducked and made her way to the window opposite the door. She figured if her mother was there she'd be looking at the door. Slowly, Zoe peeked into the room but only saw the leather couch her mother loved so much and the TV, the room was empty.

Taking a deep breath, Zoe knew she was in luck. Her mother probably went to bed and just left the light on for her. "Okay, great," Zoe was happy with her luck, "I can't risk going in through the main door, she'll hear me. But I can climb up to my room from the outside."

Zoe's room was on the second floor, it wasn't a big deal to get there. She did it many times in her life, she had to climb a pile of chairs and tables her mother never bothered to throw out and climb through the open window. Once inside she'll get in her bed, her crime completed with no witnesses, the perfect plan.

All the adrenaline in her system and the events of the day made her cock grow. She noted it but knew she couldn't do anything about it, she just needs to get to her room and undress. She could feel her pants starting to push against her expanding rod.

Climbing the pile of junk proved to pose no challenge for Zoe, she did it so many times before. She felt relieved when she reached the window, her cock was starting to feel painful as it filled her left legging and pressed hard against her leg. All she had to do is climb through the open window and get her pants off.

With one quick swoop she lifted her body up and moved her leg over the edge of the window. Once she felt comfortable she shifted her weight and placed the foot on the floor of her room. She closed the window behind her and sighed in relief.

"Ahhham." came a voice from her door, it was Jessica.

"Busted" Zoe murmured.

"Zoe, you better have a really good explanation for this." Jessica demanded. Zoe turned around to face her. Jessica was wearing her night gown, Zoe guessed she was planning to ambush her for a long time.

"I do mom, I helped Lucy Williams with her English." Zoe gave her best shot.

"Until now? Come on Zoe..." Jessica was crossed, her face red with anger.

"Yes, I am sorry, I lost track on time mom," Zoe tried to explain.

"And now? Your detention just ended." Jessica walked into the room and sat on the bed.

Zoe could feel the tension in the air, she knew she was in trouble. Her mother took a deep breath and started talking. "I am afraid for you Zoe, I know you think I'm a monster but please, try to understand, I want you to have a good life."

"Don't lie to me mom, I can't have a good life in detention." Zoe protested.

"Watch your words Zoe, how dare you say I don't worry for you, I take care of all your needs, I love you."

"Really? Well, you're not doing a very good job showing it," Zoe was so angry she forgot about her body. Her cock was so big now that the seams of her pants were fighting a losing battle, "I swear mom, we were just studying English."

"Your body is betraying you Zoe," her mother said, "you were making out with Lucy. Did you handle her the way you did Joy?"

"What? No, no, no, we were just study-" Zoe's poor attempt to defend herself was cut short by the sound of stitches ripping wide open as her cock busted out of her left legging. Zoe knew she lost this battle. In a vain attempt to hide her still growing extension Zoe moved her hand down to cover herself, she had little success as her cock was bigger than both her hands already.

"Just like I said Zoe, your body betrayed you," Jessica got off the bed and walked to Zoe's closet, she started rummaging through it and found a robe which she tossed at Zoe, "Get dressed and come downstairs, we are going to talk.

A few minutes later both women were in the Living Room. Jessica sat on her favorite couch while Zoe stood in her robe, her now erect cock exploding out and throbbing with eagerness. While Zoe tried to focus on making her cock more manageable, Jessica had to marvel the fact that even while the pole was as hard as diamond, it looked so soft and inviting.

"Okay Zoe, time to come clean, tell me the truth..." Jessica decided it was time to place the cards on the table.

"Fine mom, you win," Zoe understood she better play along this time, or two weeks of detention will look like a joke next to what will come, "yes, Lucy and I did making out but, in my defense, we did study up until midnight."

"That's better Zoe. Please, go on." Her mother encouraged her.

"Unlike Joy from 2 weeks ago, Lucy stopped when I asked her." Just as the words left Zoe's mouth Jessica let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that, you have no clue how much of a mess your endeavors with Joy caused me." She admitted.

"What do you mean mom?" Zoe inquired.

"I had to pay for the new classroom, and compensation to the headmaster to keep his mouth shut... not to mention the two abortions." Jessica recalled.

"Two abortions?" Zoe wondered "Joy's and..."

" Ms. Totnro, you got her too..."

A look of shock started spreading across Zoe's pale, delicate face. "She wasn't even in the room when it happened, how did she get pregnant?"

"She said she slipped when she entered the room, the doctor confirmed it," Jessica got up and placed her hand around Zoe's shoulder, "but I have taken care of that, dear."

"Wow, mom, really? Thank you," Zoe said, she had no idea her mother was taking care of her in such a way.

"You need to understand Zoe. You were born with a problem, I still love you, no matter what, but we have to deal with your problem." Jessica chose her words carefully, "that is why I gave you detention, to protect you, you have no clue how fertile you are, you have to be careful."

"But I don't really control it mom, I don't really control my body," Zoe said, her gaze transfixed on the massive cock between her legs.

"You do have control baby," Jessica cheered her daughter, "you can choose to abstain, I know having sex is a lot of fun. But as long as you abstain you can have a normal life, like you did in the three years before your last incident."

"But mom..." Zoe starts talking but froze, rethinking about what happened, "you are right, I better keep away from sexuality."

"That's my girl," Jessica encouraged her daughter's decision, "I say another two days of detention are enough of a punishment. Please don't be late in the future."

"Thank you, mom, I promise," Zoe said and gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to sleep.

**Zoe and Lucy - Prelude**

The sharp ringing of the bell snapped Zoe back to the now, class was over. It's not like she hated history, she was fascinated with the history of America and specifically the first 13 colonies. But Mrs. Waters was the driest person alive, she was so fact centered and didn't even bother to spice things a little as she went on. Zoe kept playing with the thought of moving over to Mrs. Balgon's class as the other students left the classroom.

"Is everything well Zoe?" Wondered Mrs. Waters as the class became vacant save for Zoe and herself.

"Yes Mrs. Waters, I'm fine" Zoe said as she got up from her sit and packed her backpack. Just as she finished and swung the bag onto her bag Mrs. Waters spoke once more.

"I heard about the incident... in class 305, can we talk about it?" Mrs. Waters' tone was hesitant, it was clear to Zoe she understood the complexity of the manner.

"I don't feel like talking about that..." Zoe lowered her eyes down to her ample bosom.

"I understand and respect you Zoe, can I just say one thing?"

"If you must..." Zoe reluctantly agreed.

"I... I just," Mrs. Waters stammered for a moment, "I wanted to tell you that if you ever need help, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Waters, but I'm fine." Zoe said as she stormed out into the hallway. She plugged her headphones into her phone and allowed the music to block outside noises. Alex Turner's voice filled her ears and the drums filled her heart, "I'm a puppet on a string/ Tracy island, time-traveling diamond."

Zoe made her way to her locker, it was on her other side of the school. 'Wonder who decided to create 563-570, some sick dude for sure.' She thought to herself as students looked at her going down the hall. She was sure they were talking about her, no way nobody heard about what happened with Joy two weeks ago. Zoe pulled her hoodie on, a poor attempt at blocking everything out.

Just as the song ended Zoe arrived at locker 567. The only two benefits to her locker were that for some reason it was an extra big one, and being so far from classes, almost nobody came there. Zoe kept her headphones on even after the song ended, a "precaution" in case some fucker thinks I am interested in talking, she convinced herself and started organizing her bag and locker for the next lesson, math.

Zoe had great grades, this shouldn't come as a surprise, she had so much free time on her hands and needed some sort of distraction for her sexual needs. She placed the history book back in the locker and took her notebook with her. That was it, she was ready for class, ready to ace today's homework checkup. She poured so much time into studying that this was her payoff. She closed her locker.

"Good morning Zoe!" A voice from behind caught Zoe's attention, she turned around, her headphones still on. Behind her stood a young woman, she was a bit shorter than Zoe. Her blonde hair grazing her cheeks and framing a soft face, complimenting her grey eyes. "I knew those are fake, you can hear me loud and clear." She said, Zoe knew she was caught red-handed and lowered her headphones.

"So what Lucy? What's it to ya?" Zoe knew Lucy, she was the black sheep. She never listened to the teachers and her grades were the mirror image of Zoe's. Lucy had everything needed to be the queen of the class, but for some reason she never tried to, instead she decided to be a loner. In all her years, Zoe never talked to Lucy.

"You must be sick and tired with people asking you about what happened with Joy, right?" Lucy shot at her.

"Got that right," Zoe fired back.

"You're going to have to face the music someday Zoe." Lucy pushed her.  
"Lucy, please..." Zoe tried disarming Lucy, "you should stay out of this."

"No, I shouldn't," Lucy moved closer, "I Know you're a futanari Zoe, the whole fucking school knows... time to drop the act and start behaving like what you really are."

Zoe was baffled by Lucy's directness. One part of her was furious at the girl's audacity while the other part was curious to understand what she meant. She stood right next to her locker, perplexed by the thoughts in her head, Lucy noticed.

"Let's make it simple Zoe, I want you to come to Gwendoline's with me after school, lunch is on me, what do you say? I promise no funny business, I just want to get to know you, no strings attached."

Zoe thought for a moment, she had nothing to lose, it was the first day after her detention, what a better way to celebrate? If she feels like it, she'll answer Lucy's questions. And if she doesn't... well, Lucy said no strings attached... "Right, after school, your buying."

"My pleasure," Lucy smiled, "meet me by my car, I'll drive us there."

The bell rung just as Lucy finished, the girls parted ways and Zoe went to class, acing the checkup like a pro. The rest of the day was a breeze and came 2:45 she got in Lucy's car.

Gwendoline's was the town's restaurant, it was well known as the place where all the students liked to hang out, it had a rather modern designed: white walls and floors, blue cubicles, everything very organized. The girls took the quietest cubicle they could find and set down. A red head waitress soon arrived to take their orders.

"I'll have the house special, hold the tomatoes, and a large soda." Lucy fired at the lovely lady, Zoe thought she was a true sweetheart.

"Sure thing sweetie, and what about you darling?" The Waitress turned to Zoe.

"I... Ammm..." Zoe wasn't sure, the menu in this place was robust.

"She'll have what I'm having," Lucy butted in to help Zoe. The waitress smiled at the girls and made her way to place the order. Before too long she came back with two massive plates, each bigger than any Zoe saw before.

"Two Specials," she declared and placed the plates in front of the girls. On Zoe's plate rested a monolithic hamburger and a giant mountain of French-fries. "Have fun girls, if you need anything just holler."

"Dig in," Lucy said with a smile and took a bite out of the burger.

"Thank you," Zoe started eating, "my god, I'm so hungry."

"After what you left in the class 305 two weeks ago no wonder, you must eat like a beast." Lucy said between bites.

"What?" Zoe didn't get Lucy's drift.

"The amount of cum, your body has to make more right? You need food to fuel the production."

Zoe thought if she wanted to get into that but felt like she owed Lucy at least a few answers after she bought her lunch. "No, I'm just hungry, my body made up for what it discharged in 305 after about two days."

"Are you real Zoe?" Lucy marveled, Zoe nodded yes, "I saw the class after everyone left, it was crazy..."

"I held back, it was a little discharge."

"I don't know anyone who'd call that little," Lucy was awestruck, "You covered every inch of the room and anyone in it."

"That's true, so?" Zoe wondered where this was leading as she finished her burger.

"You are amazing, thank you Zoe, can I ask another question?" Lucy wondered, her eyes wide.

"I guess..."

"What kind of music do you like?" Lucy shot.

Zoe wasn't ready for this type of question. She was so used to people freaking out about her body that she almost answered another question, the usual follow-up questions most people ask after hearing about the incident. She froze and thought before answering, "I love indie rock and pop."

Lucy smiled, "Me too... What about books? Do you read?"

"Ya, mostly historical romance."

"Interesting What's your favorite?" Lucy shot at her.

"Memoirs of a Geisha." Zoe answered without even thinking, she knew the story inside out, just during the two weeks of detention she went through the book twice.

"Great pick, Isn't it nice here?" Lucy noted as she finished her plate.

"It is. Thank you for buying." Zoe felt like it was the right thing to say.

"Want dessert? They have the best milkshakes in town." Lucy pointed at the wall where a glass cup stood, it was huge. Zoe knew she had no chance eating so much by herself.

"I don't think I can eat it alone." She admitted.

"Wanna' share?"

"Yes, Chocolate?" Zoe hoped she got Lucy's flavor right.

"Stay right here." Lucy got up and approached the counter, for a moment she talked to the waitress and before too long she made her way back with a stupendous amount of milkshake, "Dig in."

"Thank you, Lucy," Zoe said as she gulped down one last time, "I'm out, too much for me."

"Me too," Lucy admitted, "isn't it refreshing to go out and not talk about what happened?"

"It is, I was so sick with everyone talking to me about what happened with Joy. It was like people didn't care about me, they only care about what happened in that room." Zoe took a deep breath.

"I won't lie to you Zoe, I want to know too, I'm sure you understand my curiosity."

"I do, and I really appreciate you holding it back like you did." Zoe smiled, "You gave me a few moments of good company."

"Want a few more moments?" Lucy teased. Zoe clearly didn't understand her point. "Want to come over to my house? Still no strings attached, just like in here."

Zoe smiled, she had enough free time before she must return home. Lucy was super nice to her and seemed to be interested in Zoe and not her sexual adventures. "Ok, sounds great, let's go." Lucy paid the bill and the girls were off.

**Zoe and Lucy**

"Welcome," Lucy said as she opened the door to her home. It was a suburban, two floor house with a green grass filled the yard. Zoe couldn't help but think Lucy's parents are obsessed with the American Dream. The inside was a huge white hall, Zoe was impressed when she saw the gargantuan TV. "Want to sit here or in my room?" Lucy offered.

"Can I first see your room before I make up my mind?" Zoe asked. Lucy didn't waste any time. She grabbed Zoe by the hand and pulled her up the stairs. Lucy's room was on the second floor, but the house was so big they could easily fit another floor between the existing ones. Lucy turned a few corners before she reached a door, the word Lucy was engraved on the wood in white letters.

"Ready?" Lucy teased. Zoe nodded yes, and the door was opened.

Inside was another massive room. It was extremely spacious, but what caught Zoe's attention was the bed. Lucy's bed was covered in hundreds of stuffed animals.

"Wow, we are so going to be here." Zoe cheered, Lucy's room was somehow her childhood dream.

"Okay," Lucy said as she walked into her room and took a sit on the bed amongst the toys, "my mom won't come back until tomorrow so no pressure."

"ahm, well, you live here by yourself?" Zoe inquired.

"I do. Please take a sit, feel at home." Lucy said and pointed at a blue bean bag, Zoe didn't hesitate and crushed down on on it. It formed an interesting contrast with her red hair, "your hair is amazing." She complimented Zoe.

"You're no pushover either, is your blonde natural?"

"It is, thank you," Lucy's cheeks blushed.

"Look Lucy," Zoe felt like she had to place the cards on the table, "I really appreciate your approach. You've been nice and welcoming, I feel like I owe you and want to pay you back."

"Don't think about it Zoe, I did it because I want to be your friend." Lucy smiled.

"Still, I'm sure you have a million questions about me. I wanted you to know I won't be mad if you ask." Zoe opened her arms, as if to embrace the girl.

"Are you sure Zoe?"

"Yes, ask away." The futa confirmed.

"Okay, if it's too much stop me." Lucy seemed to consider her words carefully, "did you mean what you said? did you really hold back in room 305?"

"I did, I had too."

"When was the last time you didn't hold back Zoe?" Lucy was clearly intrigued by the futa before her.

"A long time ago, about 6 years."

"Are you for real Zoe? Are you telling me that over the last 6 years you didn't come?" Lucy was hot just thinking of that, she was rubbing her legs with anticipation as her arousal rose.

"No, I did come twice before, but it wasn't full force, just a fraction to relieve the pressure."

Lucy thought to herself for a moment before talking again, "So basically you have no idea what will happen if you let go and just cum."

"No, not really." Zoe admitted, she was starting to see a new side in Lucy, her cheeks flushed red and her body jittery from anticipation. Zoe knew the girl before her was starting to sexually wake up and whether she liked it or not it was starting to affect Zoe.

"You've been under the spotlight long enough Zoe, want me to put some music on?" Lucy offered in hope to break the sexual tension formed I the room.

"I'm buying." Zoe agreed, "What will it be?"

"Wait and see," Lucy teased and got off the bed, she walked to the stereo on her desk and fielded around with it for a few moments. The sound of a clock started filling the room, Zoe only recognized the song once Bieber started singing, it was "What Do You Mean". Zoe hated to admit it, but she liked Justin Bieber. She started moving in the chair.

"I knew we have the same taste," Lucy smiled and moved in front of Zoe... she started moving to the beat, she was dancing. Zoe couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, join me," she provoked Zoe and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her bean bag. Both girls jumped and moved around each other in almost perfect sync, a storm of red and blonde hair as the clock ticked the seconds away. At one point Zoe's eyes met Lucy's and in that moment, Zoe knew it, Lucy wanted her, and as much as Zoe didn't want to admit to it, she wanted Lucy just as much.

As the music faded away the girls came down, Zoe collected her hair and sat back down, but Lucy stood still, her hair a shiny mess, she took a deep breath.

"Zoe, please don't take this the wrong way. I think I'm attracted to you... Sexually..." Lucy's voice was loaded with anxiety as the words left her mouth. Once the words filled the room and faded, Silence took their place.

Lucy fixed her hair and waited for a response of any kind, "Please, Zoe, just say something."

"I... I... I think I feel the same way Lucy," Zoe stuttered for a moment.

"Jesus, I was starting to think it was too soon," Lucy admitted. She examined Zoe and saw what she was looking for, a bulge in her pants. "Can... Can I see it?"

"Are you sure you want to go down that road Lucy?" Zoe asked, she knew exactly where this is going.

"Yes," Lucy said with conviction, she sank into her bed again, "I want to see it."

"Okay," Zoe said and got up, she moved closer to Lucy and slowly undid the button on her jeans, and allowed gravity to do all the work. Her pink panties were just a joke, they didn't cover anything. She didn't waste a moment and as soon as her pants hit the floor she removed the panties and revealed her magnificent, silky lower half. Zoe's cock rested limply against her tremendous smooth balls.

"I have to ask something Zoe." Lucy interrupted the striptease before her.

Zoe removed her shirt to expose her straining bra, "sure, what is it Lucy?"

"Are you a grower or a shower? I see your cock is limp but it's huge, biggest I ever saw, and it's limp, right?"

"I'm neither Lucy," Zoe started explaining but froze, "I don't want to burden you with this, you don't need to know this for us to have sex." Zoe went on to unclip her bra and expose her wobbling boobs.

"Wait Zoe," Lucy said, "I won't accept such an answer, don't you get it Zoe? I don't just want to fuck you, I want to know you as a human being, not just a sex machine."

"Okay..." Zoe was listening.

"What are you Zoe? Please tell me." Lucy implored.

"Sure, sorry... I'm not a grower or a shower, I'm an X-ploder."

"What's that? I never heard of it." Lucy was intrigued.

"A grower starts small but grows to its full size and stiffens. A shower is soft but big, they just get stiff right?" Lucy nodded, she was listening, "an X-ploder basically starts like a grower, but never stops growing, not until they had an orgasm."

Lucy needed a moment to take it all in, "How big do you get Zoe? I never saw anyone as big as you."

"When it's resting I'm about 10 inches." Zoe answered honestly, she had no need to impress Lucy.

"God, and how big do you get?" Lucy was firing her questions at Zoe like the world was ending.

"I don't know, theoretical I can grow forever. I usually cum or stop playing with myself when I reach 15 inches."

"Amazing, but I don't understand, your balls are massive, like your cock, I have never seen bigger. But there's no way they hold what you unleashed in room 305." Lucy's thirst for knowledge was getting the better of her.

"That's the thing with X-ploders. We don't hold our cum in the balls like other Futa do, our body creates the cum on demand, according to my doctors my body can produce a gallon of cum in less than a minute." Zoe explained.

"Zoe," Lucy said as she took a deep breath, "you are a goddess amongst mortals."

Zoe wasn't expecting such a compliment, she blushed and giggled, "you don't mean it, do you?"

Lucy looked deep into Zoe's eyes, into the futa's very soul. "I do..."

Zoe could not believe her ears, this girl didn't think she was strange, she just called her a goddess.

"You should learn to love yourself Zoe. You are amazing, and you deserve so much better. Please don't hide your beautiful gift, can I touch you?"

Zoe was blushing from Lucy's words, she wanted to just hug her. "You can, of course you can... but can we hug first? Your words really hit the spot for me."

Lucy got off her bed and opened her arms, inviting the redhead for a warm embrace. Zoe didn't keep Lucy waiting. She engulfed the girl with a loving hug, her hot, naked body pressing against Lucy's cloth. Zoe smelled the girl, she had a sweet strawberry scent, fresh and inviting.

Lucy couldn't help but gasp as she felt Zoe's abdomen press up against her own. She felt her lover's breasts, soft against her boobs, smushing together. She felt the monster pole creeping along her leg, it was stiff and started to rise. The girls shared a deep, love-filled kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. Lucy gasped when she felt Zoe's cock between her legs, she was big enough to press against her slit and up between her ass cheeks. Lucy backed out of the hug, Zoe's cock rubbing on her clit made her gasp lightly. She instructed the futa to sit on the chair. Her cock looked semi erect, a foot-long beast.

"Will you stop when I tell you to?" Zoe asked, fearing a plain yes like Joy's.

"Only if you promise to stop when I tell you." Lucy wrapped her hand around the base, her fingers unable to complete the circle.

"Promise." Both girls said in unison.

Lucy started rubbing the cock before her, she knew it was the biggest she ever saw, but the understanding that Zoe can grow and grow made the fire in her burn with intensity. It was no small campfire but a monster firestorm of lust and desire. Lucy was dressed, and Zoe had no way of knowing, but the girl's slit was dripping like an open tap.

Zoe was having a wonderful time. Lucy's hand silky and gentle as it glided along her rod, she had the perfect tempo. Her cock pulsed with the beat of her heart, growing, expending. A soft moan escaped her lips and vibrated throughout the room and into the girls' hearts.

Lucy noticed her hand job was becoming slightly lackluster as the girl before her expended; Zoe was no longer a foot long, she seemed to have doubled in size. Another hand joined in, just as skilled and soft as the first one. Lucy needed to adjust to using two hands, she never saw a cock that needed more than one. At first her hands bumped into one another, but as she went on, she slowly found a rhythm that worked. Before too long Lucy's hands were dancing and cascading along the ever-growing cock.

The show went on and on, Zoe moaning and growing. Sure enough came the moment when 2 hands were not fitting the amazing monolith before Lucy. "Are you having fun Zoe? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes," Zoe answered, clearly out of breath from what Lucy did to her, "Please, more..."

"Gladly." Lucy said. She was starting to run out of options, both her hands were working double time and she needed more. Her hand couldn't completely circling the cock, in fact Zoe grew so big she hardly circled half the way around. Lucy looked down, and that is when it came to her. Lucy released the cock in her hands and used them to peel off her shirt, revealing her slightly tan complexion. She was not wearing a bra. Her breasts were smaller than Joy, but still huge by any standard. They jetted out perfectly. She knew this was the answer she was looking for.

Lucy closed the gap between her and Zoe, pressing the futa's erection firmly against her chest and using her hands to barely encircle the rod with her hefty breasts. Another song started playing over the stereo, this time it was the Arctic Monkeys. "Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide then I thought. Baby, I just wanna be yours..."

To anyone watching from the sidelines the sight would seem like no more than a plain summer teen romance. But for Zoe and Lucy this was when the magic happened. Lucy pulled her body up against the pole, then she plummeted down until she felt Zoe's pelvic against her breasts. Zoe's eyes were deadlocked with Lucy's, both girls amazed by what was taking place with their bodies. Lucy lifted herself once more but froze and broke the gaze. She tilted her head down and saw the head of the beast. She parted her lips and started the descent, moving slowly and deliberately until her tender lips caressed the crown.

Zoe felt the warmth of Lucy's breath, she was amazed, her head spinning. With no warning, Lucy took the cock in her mouth. She was tight, but she did her best, licking and sucking and kissing. Zoe knew she was fighting a losing battle when Lucy resumed her boob job while still giving head...

"Please stop!" Zoe said.

She was on the verge of a monster orgasm. Zoe was sure Lucy won't listen, but to her surprise she did. The moment Zoe talked, Lucy disengaged. She released her breasts and took the head out of her mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked as she turned off the music.

"You stopped..." Zoe was clearly overwhelmed by Lucy's behavior.

"Of course I did Zoe. That is what you do when your partner asks that you stop."

Zoe was panting, her enormous cock demanding attention, "I didn't want to cum in your room, you've been nice to me, no reason I wreck it as a favor, right?"

"You can cum in my room if you want Zoe, I don't care as long as we're having fun," Lucy looked Zoe in the eyes once more, "do you want to keep going?"

A feeling of urgency overtook Zoe, "What time is it?"

Lucy looked at the clock, "It's 12:30. Time flies, ha?"

"Shit, curfew is at 12:00." Zoe panicked and got up. She started putting on her shirt, this was the easy part.

"What's the big deal? Tell your mother we were studying, I'll back you up. You get a slap on the wrist and life goes on."

"You don't get it Lucy," Zoe explained as she got her pants on, it was clear her cock didn't want to cooperate with its owner, it was as long and thick as Zoe's leg and rock hard as well. "I just got out of detention, breaking curfew will only get me more detention."

"Let me help you." Lucy said as she assisted Zoe with bending her cock down along her left legging, with a little effort the zipper and button closed.

"How about tomorrow? Can we meet tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Promise, a kiss?" Zoe hoped for the best.

"Thought you wouldn't ask." Lucy said as she leaned in for a deep, passion filled embrace.

The girls kissed deeply and waxed the moment for as long as they could. "You taste like strawberry," Zoe commented, "See you tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

"But what about your detention?" Lucy tried to deter Zoe. The futa was all over her, kissing and caressing as she unlocked the door to her room.

"Fuck that, Fuck it..." A steaming kiss landed on Lucy's neck. Zoe moved up and up until she reached her lover's earlobe. She sucked on it lightly and whispered, "and you too..."

"I've waited for you all day long..." Lucy moved into the room, she pushed her lover back off her. With slow, deliberate motion she undid her ponytail and freed her blonde hair, letting it fall. Her shirt was next, it fell to the floor and left Lucy's top exposed. Zoe didn't wait, she undressed fully. Her cock exploded out of her dress, slightly bigger than the night before. The redhead stood in all her glory, her frame a visage of perfection.

Lucy wanted this moment to be special, she needed music to fill the moment. She walked over to the stereo and turned it on. She came back to her perfect lover, her cock a sublime image. Reaching for her zipper, Lucy undid her pants and remained in her thong, she was as smooth as silk. "Want me to take it off?" She teased.

"More than anything..." Lucy dropped the stringy piece of cloth, she was shaved and wet, dripping wet. For the first time she was naked before Zoe, she was not ashamed, she was proud of her lover, a goddess.

"You're huge Zoe, monstrous..." Lucy stared.

"Having second thoughts?" Zoe pushed, her cock flexed with eagerness.

"No. On your back!" Lucy commended.

Zoe was not going to fight her lover, she was so supportive of Zoe. It was rare, but the girls shared an unbelievable bond of trust between them. Zoe rested her body on the floor, the arch of her back fighting gravity. She took a deep breath, her cock pulsing with anticipation for what's to come.

Lucy knew she was facing a challenge, Zoe was epic. She was unsure her tiny slit can conquer the behemoth. She strided over to her lover, placing Zoe's crouch between her firm feet. The futa's pole starched upward along Lucy's legs, it's flesh hot against the girl's thighs, the tip resting a few inches above Lucy's clit. It was a wonder in Lucy's eyes. As soon as the warm rod touched her pelvic she felt an orgasm overtake her. she stood above her lover, shaking. A slight moan escaped her ruby lips.

"Are you cumming?" Zoe wondered but Lucy didn't speak. The reply came in the form of tiny jets spraying for the girl's slit and covering the orgasm inducing cock before her with droplets of girl-cum, "You are coming, and we haven't even started."

It took Lucy about a minute to come back from her blissful state. Once she did, she knew what she had to do. She bended the cock slightly, earning a gasp from Zoe, and directed it right into her slit. She was so wet that Zoe slid right in with no resistance. Lucy felt pride overtake her, and then pleasure from being so full. She never felt so stuffed in her life, she never imagined a person could feel what she was feeling, and Zoe had just the head in.

"Can I take more?" Lucy carefully asked.

"ye... y... yes, please, more." Zoe moaned. She was twitching with the feeling of having her cock in a pussy, she never fucked anyone before, just blowjobs and the likes. Lucy was boiling with love for her cock and she was going to do everything in her power to make them feel great.

Lucy descended slowly, savoring every inch that went into her. It was a magical thing, she felt Zoe fill her with unimaginable amounts of cock. Looking down, so much still remained outside.

"I think you better stop for now Lucy," Zoe advised the girl, "play with what you have in you, enjoy it, you can't take all of me, I'll only keep growing."

Lucy nodded in agreement. If what Zoe was saying is right, then she will just keep outgrowing her pussy. Understanding the situation, she started fucking Zoe with what she had, about a foot of cock in her body. She stood on her fingertips, pulling the cock out a little, then she fell back down. Zoe was so long that this was all Lucy could do to fuck her, move a few inches of cock in and out or her.

Zoe wasn't complaining, she was having a magnificent time. Her cock exploding with pleasure, bigger than ever. As Lucy did her best to fuck Zoe, The futa felt every outstretched fold of her lover caressing her rod. Soon she felt her tip crushing against something, she wasn't sure what it was, but she guessed it was her lover's cervix.

Lucy felt it, her lover was growing fast. A moment ago, she had a foot inside her, but now it felt like she had at least five feet of cock. The tip smashing her cervix, Lucy went on her toes again, she knew it was a mistake a moment too late, at the pick of her height, before plummeting down she felt it. Zoe's cock was pressing tightly on her cervix once again.

A scream of pleasure left Lucy's mouth. She froze and came to terms with what the two girls knew already, Zoe was in Lucy's womb. Zoe raised her upper body, she came face to face with a leaning, panting Lucy.

"Are you sure Lucy? Are we going through with this?" Zoe whispered.

"Yes, I want to give you a baby, take me please." Lucy bagged.

"There's no turning back from this, we'll both be mothers after this. What about your room?" Zoe wanted to make sure Lucy understands what's about to happen.

"I don't care about the room, and there's nothing I want more then to be a parent together with you love." Lucy opened her grey eyes, they had a spark in them a primal fire.

"Okay, I love you, trust me?"

"With my life!" Lucy said and banded to kiss the futa. It was clear to both that from now on, things are going to go differently.

"Good, just take me, let your body fall, I'm in your womb, you have more room now," Zoe instructed and Lucy acted, taking more and more of the cock into her. Soon, Lucy came to a stop, her full weight resting on her lover's cock. Lucy was a foot higher than Zoe. The girls noticed Lucy's belly, it showed the clear outline of her lover's cock, starching her from inside. "That's me, in you Lucy," Zoe smiled and kissed the shocked girl, she was orgasming nonstop, "touch me Lucy, make me cum."

Lucy didn't wait, she used her hands to rub the monster. She had no idea Zoe was on the edge from the day before, fighting with everything she had and the feeling of her delicate hands through her womb was enough.

Lucy noticed Zoe was locked and her body was trembling. "GOD, I'M CUMING!" a primal scream escaped her ruptured lips. Lucy barely had time to gasp what was going on, she felt a gargantuan shot of cum lunched out of Zoe's cock and smashed the back of her womb. Before the shot was over Lucy was filled and overflowed with cum. The next shot was far bigger, Lucy's vision turned white with cum and a colossal orgasm overtook her mind.

**Love Yourself**

"Good evening Mrs. Williams." Jessica greeted Bell.

"Good evening Jessica. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, I think so. My daughter, Zoe, received detention but did not return home today. Yesterday she was with your daughter Lucy. I was wondering if you saw her." Jessica explained her unexpected visit to the Williams.

"I don't really know Jessica, I just got home. Let me text Lucy and get her here."

Jessica and Bell waited for a text response. Bell invited Jessica in and together they had a cup of tea, but still sign of life. Bell called a few times, but no one answered.

"Kids these days," Bell said as she noticed the music coming from upstairs, "she's probably in her room, let's go there.

Jessica and Bell climbed the stairs and found themselves before the wooden, engraved door. The music was clear now, it was Justine Bieber, "baby I've been moving on, and I think you showed me something, I don't wanna hold back..."

"The music kids listen to these days," Bell protested

"Right, bad influence." Jessica concurred.

But the music went on as Jessica opened the door wide, "You should go and love yourself..." Both Jessica and Bell stood and marveled at the sight before them. The room a blanked of cum, it was on everything, the bed was crushed against the wall. In the center of the room, covered in cum, were Zoe and Lucy. They were sleeping in each other's embrace, Lucy's belly bloated with gallons of Zoe's cum.


End file.
